buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Live Stream History
See also: WatchBOL.com Buzz Out Loud live streaming grew out of the live shows at CES 2008. The hosts had a great time and the viewership for the videos was so high that they decided to try live streaming the regular podcast recordings. The first attempts were over Yahoo! Live starting with episode . For the first week or two there were three separate video streams from the logitech cams with audio from the onboard mics. Chat was on the mibbit servers. Then with Jason streamed the audio directly from the board. Molly had constant trouble in starting her stream, most likely due to her magnetic field. After the preceding experimentation, the crew decided to test out a uStream.tv version. This was accompanied by IRC chat via WatchBOL.com. pb30 created the site combining the three separate ustream videos with mibbit chat connected to IRC. The chat room was moderated and nurtured by DAKlives. Three separate streams (with separate audio) caused so much confusion, the three were eventually combined into one screen. This was dubbed, "Brady BOL". For a short time there was a friday video version of BOL. This was shot in the CNET TV studios then later shown on CNET TV. Tom, Molly and Jason sat at a black triangular table against black curtains. This video version was quickly abandoned as the hosts were not comfortable away from the usual recording environment of the podcast studio. Shooting in the TV studio disturbed the flow of conversation and interrupted the off-the-cuff atmosphere, plus the audio quality was never satisfactory (there were numerous complaints). Jason used a Mac for streaming. The software was Wirecast, with CamTwist to capture the feed and serve it to uStream. See his full explanation. www.cnet.com/live http://www.cnet.com/live is the place to watch the BOL live streams, and the live streams of other CNET podcasts. It also provides a single chat which is open 24/7. See the WatchBOL page for more information and help. The first BOL to use the new page was #996 You can't facesquat obscenities. Jason now has Canon Vixia HF100 HD cameras and a NewTec TriCaster Studio in the audio studio. (The TriCaster is SD). The first successful broadcast with the new equipment was show #925 on friday March 6, 2009. This still went out via uStream. Show #939 on thursday March 26, 2009, was the first non-uStream broadcast. The CNET tv players were embedded at WatchBOL.com. TriCaster announced an HD version for 2011. However, as this new HD version will have three inputs, and there are often four hosts for BOL, it cannot be used. Recorded Shows The video of each podcast is now archived at CNET Live. The pre and post shows are only viewable live. Recommendations for Watching Buzz Out Loud Live Schedule BOL usually begins between 10:30 and 10:45 AM Pacific (17:30 - 17:45 UTC), and is of indeterminate length. Also due to the nature of this show, it is usually a few minutes late. This is normal, as often they have technical difficulties, and should not be harassed for being a few minutes late. The show may also be rescheduled when necessary. Chat *'You can access the chat here' *The chat is open 24/7 for any tech discussions. *The IRC chat is moderated and is not meant for trolling, spamming, or doing anything not family friendly- especially during the live show itself. *IRC basics can be found at: NickServ Commands *You can access the chat from any IRC client (mIRC, Pidgin, XChat, ChatZilla, and many more) at irc.wyldryde.org #CNETFans *Often the show hosts (Tom, Natali, Jason and guests) will read comments from chat, and Tom may even do the pen flipping for you (For a nominal fee- refer to the recorded live stream for February 29, 2008). Please note that there's more interaction in the pre and post shows. The Original BOL Live Show Contributors *'Pb30' - Who made this madness work. *'Trojanbee' - Who critiqued, organized, worked, and dreamed on the madness. *'C.V.' - Who built upon the madness. *'Lazymonkey44'/Jacob The Student From Australia - Who gave the madness a nice logo, and fixed the grammar. *'DAKlives' - Who moderated the madness. *'Guardian_452' - Who helped fuel the Madness *'LtSiver' - Who kept our spirits up. *'Rupan' - Who was the madness. *'Tales' - Who on some metaphorical level fulfilled the meaning of his name in his assistance. He is known as alex_smurf on the forums. *'The1337loser' - Who despite having loser in his name, never gave up, and will never be forgotten. He runs the site with the Recorded BOL and is known as 987654321y on the forums. *'The Buzz Out Loud Crew/Hosts/Tom/Molly/Jason' - Who actually produce the content(that would be nice). *'The Yahoo Live Dev Team' - Who made an unstable beta which needs to be improved but was the birthplace of this thing. *'Mackid1993' - Who made old episodes easy to find http://www.bollive.blogspot.com Current Chat Moderators (Channel Operators) These are the moderators you'll see at most live shows Pb30 - Founder, creator of Watchbol.com, channel owner and unofficial Mayor of Buzztown Channel Operators (OPs) *'Administrators' DAKlives, Gknee, Tales *'Operators (OPs)' Sandman3030, TechTeacher, yoyo *'Half Channel Operators (Hops)' engr_chik, Feld, Ikcor, MissM, phatemokid Category:Topics category:Index